leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Twitch/Background
Lore The city-state of Zaun is a twisted realm of science, mercantilism, and magic run amok. While the young science of techmaturgy does much to advance civilization, its research and use in Zaun pushes the boundaries of morality on a daily basis. Zaun, choked with pollution from the countless factories and laboratories that spew waste into the environment, suffers greatly. As polluted as Zaun is above-ground, its subterranean levels are far worse. All of Zaun's runoff waste pooled together in its sewers, mixing into a toxic and mysterious concoction. A single plague rat rose from this alchemical nightmare - Twitch. Unlike his lesser evolved cousins, Twitch became as sentient as anyone else... provided they were as insane as he. A seeming byproduct of the evolutionary brew that spawned him was maniacal insanity, albeit in a functional form. Twitch came to the League of Legends to represent himself "as the only one of his kind" on the Fields of Justice. Since then, he has found a generous benefactor in the city that gave him his evolutionary sentience - Zaun. Twitch is one of Zaun's premier champions in the League, and as such he fights for Zaun when political disputes between Valoran's city-states arise. Twitch has publicly stated that his goal is to gain enough influence and material from his work in the League to try to recreate the process by which he gained his sentience. While many challenges lie ahead in his quest - one of the largest being his own insanity - were he to succeed, it would mean a bold and brazen step forward in the evolution of all of Runeterra. Zaun has pledged its support for Twitch in his quest, though it remains to be seen what Zaun's ulterior motives are in the matter. }} Quotes ;Upon selection ;Movement/attacking ;Taunt ;Joke Development * ''Twitch was designed by Guinsoo. Twitch OriginalSkin old.jpg|Original splash art Previous Abilities Clobber.png|Clobber Debilitating Poison.jpg|Debilitating Poison (Active): Slows nearby enemy champions by 30%, plus 6% per stack of Deadly Venom applied to them. Adding more Deadly Venom stacks after the slow is applied will further reduce their speed. Ability Remake Announcement made by Classick:Ability Remake: Twitch, the Plague Rat In an upcoming patch we'll be revisiting one of our original classic champions: Twitch, the Plague Rat. Twitch's Ambush ability will be seeing some changes to shift him toward a more aggressive role on the battlefield. Since this ability allowed Twitch to remain invisible for significant periods of time, enemy players were forced to adopt an extremely cautious and defensive playstyle in response. Since we want League of Legends to be a fun, fast-paced experience, we decided to update Twitch with a new version of Ambush. Even beyond its duration, we saw major issues with the Ambush ability, primarily surrounding the nature of the attack speed bonus that it provided. While attack speed helps quickly stack up charges of Deadly Venom, this bonus ramped up over the total duration Twitch remained invisible. This forced players to strike a balance between selecting the ideal time to strike and attempting to lurk for as long as possible in order to reach the maximum bonus. This was especially problematic for Plague Rat enthusiasts, since it forced Twitch to forego farming gold in order to reach his maximum attack speed bonus. To shift emphasis towards a more action-oriented style of play, we retooled Ambush to promote aggressive repositioning over stalking. The first step in accomplishing this was to change the ability so that it always applies the maximum attack speed bonus, solidifying the emphasis on selecting the opportune moment of attack. We also drastically shortened the duration to give the ability a more tactical context, and gave Ambush a movement speed boost to help Twitch quickly outflank his opponent. Another issue Twitch faced was an over-reliance on the enormous damage potential of his ultimate ability. More often than not, Twitch's success or failure on the battlefield depended on his ability to output massive amounts of damage over the course of Spray and Pray rather than on Deadly Venom and Expunge. Since most of his interesting gameplay revolved around poison combos, we wanted to augment this aspect of his kit both to make him more interesting to play and to make him less one dimensional. For starters, we noticed most Twitch players using Debilitating Poison to begin every engagement rather than waiting to build up stacks of Deadly Venom. For this reason, we decided to replace this ability with one that was better suited to initiating combat. This new ability, Venom Cask, not only allows Twitch to initiate by slowing a group of enemies at range, but also gives him a head start on his combo by adding stacks of Deadly Venom to those caught within the area of effect. To top things off, while Expunge still adds bonus damage for each stack of Deadly Venom on the target, it no longer consumes those stacks when cast, allowing your poisons to continue to tick away. Expunge will also now receive a damage bonus based on your total attack damage, preserving its function as a heavy hitting nuke even into the late game. The final step in the process was repurposing Spray and Pray to better support this new emphasis on poison gameplay. To do this, we scaled back the massive, team-wide damage potential by making each missile deal reduced damage after passing through each target. To compensate for this, we increased its missile speed to make attacks more difficult to dodge and removed the ammunition requirement, allowing Twitch to spray poisoned arrows to his heart's content for the full duration of his ultimate. This allows tanks to take the brunt of the initial assault for their team through good positioning, but still allows Twitch to douse the more vulnerable enemies at the back of the formation with stacks of Deadly Venom. These more powerful poison-delivery options help Twitch maintain a constant threat level, allowing him to take down high value targets without leaning so heavily on Spray and Pray. Abilities * ''Deadly Venom (Passive): Twitch's basic attacks infect the target, dealing true damage over time.'' * ''Ambush: Twitch becomes invisible for a short duration and gains movement speed. At the end of this effect, Twitch gains attack speed for a short duration.'' * ''Venom Cask: Twitch hurls a cask of venom that explodes on contact, slowing targets in the area and applying Deadly Venom.'' * ''Expunge: All nearby enemies secrete Twitch's Deadly Venom from their bodies, dealing damage for each stack.'' * ''Spray and Pray: Twitch closes his eyes and rapidly fires his crossbow, quickly spraying powerful poisoned bolts ahead of him.'' Patch history : ** Now has a new particle for maximum stacks. * : ** Tooltip now describes the correct behavior in regards to delay before entering invisibility. V1.0.0.146: * : ** Base damage increased to 40/50/60/70/80 from 20/35/50/65/80. ** Mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 70/75/80/85/90. * : ** Reduced cast frame to make his attacks more responsive. V1.0.0.144: * General ** Base Attack Damage increased to 52 from 50. * : ** Missile Speed increased to 1400 from 1300. V1.0.0.143: Rework * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 550 from 500. ** Base health increased to 389 from 356. ** Health per level increased to 81 from 78. ** Base mana increased to 220 from 180. ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 35. ** Base attack damage reduced to 47 from 51.56. ** Attack damage per level reduced to 3 from 3.3. ** Attack animation improved. ** Poison passive changed to venom no longer effects Cassiopeia twin fang ability, no longer effected by cleanse. * : ** Damage reduced to 2/4/6/8 per stack from 2.5/5/7.5/10. * : ** 60 mana cost. 16 second cooldown. ** After 1.25 seconds, Twitch becomes invisible for 4/5/6/7/8 seconds and gains 20% movement speed. Twitch gains 30/40/50/60/70% attack speed for 5 seconds after revealing himself. * : ** 50 mana cost. 13/12/11/10/9 second cooldown. ** Twitch hurls a cask full of venom to target area that slows targets by 25/30/35/40/45% for 3 seconds and adds 2 stacks of Deadly Venom. * : ** 70/75/80/85/90 mana cost. 12/11/10/9/8 second cooldown. ** Deals 20/35/50/65/80 plus 15/20/25/30/35 per stack of Deadly Venom as physical damage to all nearby enemies affected by Deadly Venom. ** No longer removes Deadly Venom stacks. * : ** 100/125/150 mana cost. 120/110/100 second cooldown. ** Twitch's basic attacks become powerful piercing bolts with 300 bonus range, and Twitch gains 20/28/36 attack damage. Each bolt deals 20% less damage to subsequent targets down to a minimum of 40% damage. Lasts 7 seconds. V1.0.0.122: * Animations changed. V1.0.0.112: * Classic skin splash art has been updated. V1.0.0.109: * Base attack range increased to 500 from 475. * : ** Duration reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 from 20/30/40/50/60. ** Attack speed bonus now reaches its maximum duration twice as fast. V1.0.0.107: * : ** Now increases Twitch's attack damage by 15/25/35 instead of providing 30/45/60% Attack Speed. ** Now fires a maximum of 5/6/7 shots. ** Duration increased to 12 seconds from 6. V1.0.0.106: * Base movespeed reduced to 305 from 310. * : duration reduced to 6 seconds from 7. V1.0.0.105: * : slow duration reduced to 2/2.6/3.2/3.8/4.4 seconds from 2.5/3.25/4/4.75/5.25. * : attack speed reduced to 30/45/60%, from 40/60/80%. V1.0.0.104: * : attack speed max bonus reduced to 30/40/50/60/70% from 30/45/60/80/100%. V1.0.0.103: * now has a range indicator. * now has a range indicator. * : duration reduced to 6 from 8. V1.0.0.101: * : ** The first attack after breaking stealth will now benefit from the bonus attack speed. ** It will now provide its attack speed bonus if you break stealth by casting a spell. V1.0.0.100: * : buff no longer incorrectly states that he does reduced damage for the duration. V1.0.0.86: * : stealth is now removed when you actually attack, rather than when you begin your attack animation. V1.0.0.85: * Base magic resistance increased to 30 from 25. * Fixed 's tool-tip to show the correct attack speed buff value. V1.0.0.75: * now slows for 30% + 6% per stack from 20% + 10% per stack. V1.0.0.72: * : ** Missile range reduced to 1100 from 1300 ** Bonus range reduced to 375 from 525. V1.0.0.70: * : ** Cooldown increased to 105/90/75 from 90/75/60. ** Attack speed bonus reduced to 40/60/80% from 60/100/140%. * Twitch has new updated particles. V1.0.0.61: *Added listing as an Assassin, removed listing as a Fighter. V0.9.25.24: *Increased Acquisition Range from 475 to 600. * : **Increased Projectile Speed from 1600 to 2800. **Updated Tooltip to properly state that all targets take 100% damage. **Made Spray and Pray more accurate. **Increased Width from 50 to 60. V0.9.22.16: * no longer costs mana to turn off. V0.9.22.15: *Increased Base Damage from 50.9 to 52.4 * : **Increased Attack Speed% from 20/40/60/80/100 to 30/45/60/80/100. **Increased Stealth time from 12/18/24/30/36 to 20/30/40/50/60. * Duration increased from 2.25/3/3.75/4.5/5.25 to 2.5/3.25/4/4.75/5.25 * now does full damage to all targets that get hit. V0.8.22.115: * Reduced base attack range from 500 to 475. June 26, 2009 Patch: * 30% self slow removed. June 12, 2009 Patch: * : stealth can only be delayed by a maximum of 5 seconds. * : now deals 100% to the first target it hits (and 70% to all others). June 6, 2009 Patch: * : projectile speed increased to 1600 from 1400. May 29, 2009 Patch: * : projectile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. May 15, 2009 Patch: * : slow reduced to 30% from 35%. May 9, 2009 Patch: * : ** Stealth cooldown increased to 11 from 10. ** Fixed a Bug with Ambush where the fade into stealth time was too long. ** Stealthed characters will now have their fade timer reset when they take damage. * : poison damage reduced to 2/4/6/8 from 3/5/7. * Fixed a Bug where 's slow debuff was not properly getting removed by . * : range reduced. * : ** Hit particle improved. ** Projectile speed increased. ** Collision size for spray and pray missiles increased to 40 from 25. ** No longer procs on hit item effects. * Updated selection size and pathfinding radius. * Improved Twitch's ability to chase champions. May 1, 2009 Patch: Added }} References Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Twitch/Příběh de:Twitch/Background en:Twitch/Background fr:Twitch/Historique pl:Twitch/historia ru:Twitch/Background